Inspired
by Besa NekoMimi
Summary: Poems inspired by the Inuyasha series. --NEW! 6: Elegy --
1. Imagination

"Imagination"  
by Besa  
  
Tell me a story,  
Weave me a tale,  
Show me a world where pirates set sail.  
  
Give me adventure,  
A quest and a goal;  
Seach for the pieces of something once whole.  
  
An ancient legend  
Or some prophecy  
Predicting an evil that will soon come to be.  
  
Let magic be common  
Its being not denied  
And a heroine could do anything if she tried.  
  
The hero protects her  
And saves her from harm  
(Although he's a jerk, he has some roguish charm).  
  
And you can't really leave  
This place far behind  
But too bad for me, it's all in my mind. 


	2. Regrets

"Regrets"  
by Besa 10.06.2003  
  
I don't regret the time we shared,  
I don't regret the smiles.  
I don't regret the laughs, the tears,  
Or the many miles.  
  
I don't regret the love I felt,  
Growing in my heart.  
I don't regret the aching pain,  
When we were apart.  
  
I don't regret the second chance  
I had to keep on living.  
I don't regret the second glance  
You were so free in giving.  
  
I don't regret the path we went,  
Though our trail is long behind you.  
The only one regret I have:  
It took so long to find you. 


	3. Chancing It

Chancing It  
by Besa  
  
In any other circumstance  
Our love would never have a chance  
  
I cannot guess quite where I'd be  
If you had stayed unknown to me  
  
A single choice for me to take  
With one less choice for me to take  
  
What I'd say or what I'd do  
I guess I'll never have a clue  
  
But truly, we did say hello  
It seems so very long ago  
  
But if you think, not long at all  
As seasons turn from spring to fall  
  
And circle back to spring in time  
When breezes set the bells to chime  
  
The music sets my thoughts to stray  
I think I fell in love that day  
  
And I'd rather have this single chance  
Than any other circumstance 


	4. Senses

Senses  
By Besa  
  
Sense  
Tells me you cannot be Him  
You are too wild  
Too untame  
As a feral cat to the lamed mouse  
Predatory, taking all  
Without hint of giving back  
Dangerous.  
Senses  
Tell me you must be Him.  
My eyes taste your beauty  
My ears feel the melody of your voice  
My nose listens to your changing scent  
My fingertips see your pain  
The lonely one  
Not safe, but. . .   
My soul yearns for you  
As yours seems to  
Long for mine  
Also.  
What can I trust?  
I ask you this, and  
You do not  
Answer.  
At least, no words are spoken  
What can I trust?  
Can my  
Own heart, rapidly  
Beating away within  
Show the truth?  
Could it be  
That  
The truth lies  
Before me?  
I wait.  
And think.  
And watch.  
And listen.  
And feel.  
Are you Him?  
The answer lies  
Before me  
But I am afraid  
Fearful to find it  
Fearful to know it  
Afraid to know what it may be --  
  
No, or. . .  
  
Yes. . . ? 


	5. Omoi

Okay. This is a found poem (obviously. . . . ). For those who don't know what a found poem is, it is when you take lines of prose or poems from a few sources and make it into a new poem (giving credit to your sources, of course). I've tweaked one or two of the lines, mostly tenses, I think. This was a major pain to get together, but I'm happy with it for now, even if it might get revised due to one or two stanzas that don't sound right. Song credits at the bottom. If you have a lot of time on your hands, figure out what lines go to which song and email me your guess.  
  
"Omoi," by Besa  
  
The hearts they turn  
They turn away  
My mother's people were   
Ashamed of me  
Imperfect and incomplete  
Half-breed -- All I ever heard  
It makes me think there must be  
Something wrong with me  
  
Time is passing  
The days  
They turn into years  
A thousand lost forevers  
Could this be real?  
When everything feels like you're dreaming  
You bleed just to know you're alive  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
I don't think that they'd understand  
Both sides were against me  
Since the day I was born  
  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
A lie is always  
Sweetly hiding in the words  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
If you accept my gaze   
As I watch over you  
And don't let go of my hand, I can do anything  
You took for granted   
All the times  
I never let you down  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
I see, but deep within  
Is utter blindness  
Please teach me how to live  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years  
It seems  
I was lost  
Now I'm found  
My life was ten shades of gray  
But you made me feel alive   
When I was almost dead  
The smartest thing you ever did   
Was take a chance with me  
We turn the darkness into light  
  
What can I tell you?  
I'm sure that the heart   
I left behind  
Still lies hidden in the deep, deep forest  
But the feeling that I offer you is so strong  
To keep you by my side  
I won't stop  
I won't give in to anyone  
We'll search for   
And collect   
The fragments of our dreams  
Even if we're sad   
We can probably still find them now  
  
There's just one thing that --  
No  
I'll never tell  
Because the words are so  
Weak against time  
  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some   
Kind of hidden message  
So make the best of this  
And don't ask why  
It's now or never  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
Is what I have imagined   
Within this twilight  
More than my hands   
Can accomplish?  
  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
It seems like there's   
No way out of this   
For me  
Knew a better life existed  
But thought that I missed it  
If you choose not to decide  
Time grabs you  
Directs you where to go  
  
I've found you find strength  
In your moments of weakness  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
But I never dreamed home would end up  
Where I don't belong  
  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance  
Each one is different but they're  
Always the same  
They mean me no harm   
But it's time that I face it  
They will never allow me to change  
  
Though what I used to be  
I still depend upon  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
And I know there's no guarantees  
But I'm not alone  
  
This too shall pass  
Every new beginning comes from  
Some other beginning's end  
Where shall we go?  
We continue our journey  
And endless dream  
I want to chase after it   
Without letting go of it  
Forever  
  
Can't you see that it's   
Impossible to choose?  
No, there's no making sense of it  
Everywhere I go  
I'm bound to lose  
  
I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
  
Time for you to go out to the   
Places you will be from  
  
The day I knew you would leave. . .  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life  
You left behind  
I've tried so hard to tell myself  
That you're gone  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong  
And maybe forgiveness will find me  
Somewhere down this road  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see   
Are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind  
That those days are gone  
  
Love lost was found  
Night turns to day  
No change of heart  
A change in me  
  
------  
  
Songs used: (Title, Artist)  
  
Change the World, V6  
Fukai Mori, Do As Infinity  
I Am, Hitomi  
My Will, Dream  
No More Words, Ayumi Hamasaki  
Owarinai Yume, Nanase Aikawa  
Shinjitsu no Shi, Do As Infinity  
If I Can't Love Her, Beauty and the Beast  
A Change In Me, Beauty and the Beast  
I'll Never Tell, Buffy the Musical  
Iris, Goo Goo Dolls  
Bring Me to Life, Evanescence  
My Immortal, Evanescence  
Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down  
Time Stands Still, All-American Rejects  
Butterfly, Crazy Town  
Angel, Shaggy  
Butterfly Kisses, Bob Carlisle  
Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Green Day  
It's My Life, Jon Bon Jovi  
If I Never Knew You, Jon Secada  
If You're Gone, Matchbox 20  
Last Beautiful Girl, Matchbox 20  
Unwell, Matchbox 20  
Closing Time, Semisonic  
How You Remind Me, Nickelback  
Story of a Girl, Third Eye Blind  
Too Much Love Will Kill You, Queen  
Free Will, Rush  
Waterfalls, TLC  
Half Breed, Cher  
You Get Me, Michelle Branch  
I'm Movin' On, Rascal Flatts  
  
All translations from animelyrics.com 


	6. Elegy

"Elegy"  
  
Silvered glass strewn on the ground  
An empty reflection  
Shattered  
White roses marred by crimson drops  
An empty promise  
Forgotten  
Her eyes stare dully to the sky  
An empty gaze  
Blinded  
Salt tears still stand upon her cheeks  
An empty heart  
Broken  
Ruby lips devoid of speaking  
An empty soul  
Silenced  
Lonesome days will be no more  
An empty life  
Ended 


End file.
